LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT As a consortium cancer center, Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) prioritizes frequent inter- institutional engagement regarding the activities, investments, priorities, and initiatives of the Center as articulated in the strategic plan. All planning and evaluation efforts reflect the Center?s mission: to apply scientific discoveries in human cancers to improve lives through cancer prevention, detection, treatment, cure, and survivorship. The Specific Aims of leadership, planning and evaluation are to: 1. Maintain a Cancer Center leadership and internal and external advisory committee structure that promotes dynamic assessment, review, planning, and implementation of collaborative and transdisciplinary research across the Center. 2. Involve the entire Center membership and its consortium institutions in periodic assessment of priorities and opportunities to advance the goals of the Center, and to develop and maintain a strategic plan in alignment with the Center mission. As the Center?s director, Stan Gerson prioritizes a coordinated effort in strategic planning and evaluation for the Center. This impacts the direction of scientific programs, recruitments, investments, expansion and creation of new shared resources and new initiatives, and clinical translation. All scientific research programs developed a future directions priority list that has been reviewed by the Center?s advisory committees, coordinated and endorsed by the Center?s Executive Committee (EC), and approved by consortium institution leaders. These specific priorities are codified in the updated strategic plan.